


Where the past was written

by Swampy_squid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampy_squid/pseuds/Swampy_squid
Summary: "And if you loved me, you would have never gone and hurt me"





	Where the past was written

To love was a forbidden sin. A sin that fell on many and destroyed many others. She had known that so long ago she known love and it touched her heart like any other emotion.

But love can destroy many and is destroyed what she once knew. War? Love had no chance in war. Love was out of her mind her people everyone she cared for she would fight for them.

In those moments she hated having those god forsaken visions that creator knows what gave them to her. She saw her whole life ahead and yet, she would like to protest against it. Why was this wrong. It was all so very wrong.

"Swampy it would be best if you'd wake up preferably today dear"

There was that soothing old voice of her father check-in in on her on such a special day. She hated to wake up so early but after years of being such a young Lord she had learned to be a strong person to rise with the sun. As of for her sister she had it easy until she had married young and having a child.

"I'll be up father. But must I wake so early I know it's my coordination and all but I really doubt anyone would mind "

He laughed raspy laugh at what his child had just said.

"I made a promise to your parents and you will be up and ready. Not everyone gets to kill a skyli. You are becoming a Lord a Lord dear and I want you to be ready for everything"

The mention of her parents made a small smile spread across her face. No matter what she loved her family and her adoptive father. What ever promise her made she had to follow.

"Your mother and father would be very proud"

She looked into his onix eyes of what once was a blacksmith to provide for armadas of soldiers hold such kindness.

Father would you believe me that i once disobeyed your orders. That you told me not to fall in love? 

I remember I remember it all because i was the oldest while my dearest sister had already wed. 

I love that man just as much as i loved my first love. 

But in war that doesn’t matter much does it?

 

Could you forgive that foolishness?

I wouldn’t doubt it. You were always to easy to forgive and forget. Dare i say i was your favorite?

Maybe that would be to much.

 

“I can’t believe that you my Daughter is becoming a lord already!”

 

It wasn’t time. I still had a few weeks left. But here you were smiling your old man smile. I loved you how a daughter would to her father. Your wrinkles have been noticeable and no doubt did your once black hair become gray here and there. 

 

Nonetheless i still cared for you. I Sure didn’t want to bring you back to reality that i didn't want. I wanted something more. I don’t know it yet.

 

“Yes Father i know so. Very Exiting true. My first Skyli, and my first rules, Everything and everyone has watched me grow into who i am right now.  Wouldn’t mother and father have liked to see it?”

 

Your face morphed into hurt and i have forgotten how much you loved them like your own children. Your best Friend was once alive, loved and lost life in war leaving you to take care of his kids. Left you to take of two defenseless twin daughters while you still had your 6 year old to take care off. 

 

But you smiled nonetheless. 

 

Have i told you how much you mean to me?

 

Have i expressed how much i love you?

 

I never said the word ‘Dad’ as much as i would have liked to.

 

Yet here you are loving your kids here while one still hasn’t returned from the battle remaining grounds.

 

You hope and pray that for some strange miracle that your friends, your family have not been lost in war. 

 

Would it be wrong of me to call you foolish?

If you are then i’m foolish to believe with you.

 

“If i decide to speak to the king do you think he would allow me to rally up as many people to fight against the wars to come? For them father, for brother as well” 

 

You loved your son too. How could you not? He had that ginger curl your wife had. Those blue eyes she held once. But your smile he holds.

 

Dad?

 

Dad you mean so much to me. 

 

“If that is what you seek as being a lord, I will no longer have control over you”

 

But i knew you didn’t want me going. I closed myself off to these puny little emotions a long time ago so why must you be so afraid. Why?

 

Was it because you once had been hurt too?

 

Was it because you didn’t like the thought of your seventeen year old daughter to leave?

 

What exactly was it?

 

It’s better never to ask i guess. “I doubt i’ll have trouble, If anything were to happen to me you know Snowdrop gets the land”

 

Snowdrop. What hadn’t you mentioned. Twin girls who look nothing alike. I held those green emerald eyes mom had but fathers brown hair. She? She had father’s blue eyes and pale white snow like hair like mom. 

 

She was sweet and kind. I had grown bitter. Bitter the minute i closed off anything. 

 

I looked to mom and dad’s portrait and smiled. Would they have been proud of me? Would they have loved me just as you? And what if they hadn’t died? I wonder yet i don’t know. I would never know for creator has taken their lives. I don’t remember your tears, I don’t remember them at all, and all in all should i have known?

 

But you. You never miss my doubts you hugged me smiling at your little girl and with her toothy smile kissed my head as if i was still a baby. 

 

“Your mother and father would be very proud”

 

And who am i to doubt you.


End file.
